


Up Against the Fourth Wall

by Rebecca



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Comic, LITERALLY, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: Cable is done with Wade's nonsense.





	Up Against the Fourth Wall

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt from the [kinkmeme](https://iiintangible.dreamwidth.org): _Somebody gets tired of Wade's nonsense babbling and somehow manages to pick him up and fuck him up against the fourth wall._

  
  
  



End file.
